


Idiots don’t catch colds

by SinnersGift



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Kuroo and Bokuto show up for a little bit, M/M, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersGift/pseuds/SinnersGift
Summary: “I thought idiots don’t catch colds?” Tsukishima chortled while placing a towel onto Hinata’s damp forehead.Needless to say, Hinata was too sick to comeback that insult.





	Idiots don’t catch colds

**Author's Note:**

> _Shouldn’t I be working on my other fic?_ Yes, I should.
> 
>  _Why aren’t I?_  
>  I had this idea at 2 am so I wrote it before my brain shuts down again and forget everything...and I’m sick so...

Tsukishima didn’t think much the first cough that came out of hinata’s mouth. It was still December so little coughs were nothing in this time of the year, like a sneeze in spring or a cavity in the fall.

Tsukishma assume nothing from it, but still it gave him feeling of suspicion in the back of his mind.

“Didn’t I say to cover yourself more? you’re going to get sick.” Tsukishima scolded the boy next to him. Speed walking down the street as he sees Hinata just smiling up at him, clutching the paper bag to his chest to cover it from the snow.

They were both in their second year of University, before graduating out of Karasuno, Tsukishima proposed for them to live together after two years of dating each other to which Hinata agreed.

Not many thought they would ended up together so it became a shock to many that they would end up living together.

A few were still doubful of their relationship. But, I mean, who would disagree? Tsukishima and Hinata were very much aware that they were complete opposite of each other. 

Heck, even their name match their opposing personality.

Hinata’s name meaning ‘ _place in the sun_ ’ while Tsukishima’s is ‘ _moon Island_ ’.

“I’m fine, Kei,” Hinata pulled down his scarf. “You worry too much,” He then opens the bag he was holding on to and pulls out a delicious meat bun he bought for breakfast.

Both of them should of been heading to their classes by now, but a little  _someone_  decided it was a good idea to go to the opposite direction of the campus and buy meat buns that was way too expensive for Tsukishima’s liking.

Because he had to end up having to pay for it all for his small annoying boyfriend.

”Who was the one thatfell in the river after rolling around in snow the day before, hm?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.

Hinata didn’t answer, shoving his remaining meat buns into his mouth and intentionally ignoring his tall boyfriend.

Tsukishima loves him but if there was one thing that haven’t change Tsukishima’s mind about Hinata even before they started dating, Is that his bright ideas isn’t always brightest. His ideas tends to get them in trouble or outright arrested.

They did went to their respective classes late but Tsukishima was let off easy since he is one of the top students in his major but Hinata...not so much.

Despite going to the same university their majors were different,making them harder to spent some time with each other. The tall blonde doing archaeologist while Hinata is liberal arts wasn’t always a good thing.

The day of his small boyfriend’s  _incident_  was the one only time during the week where they had time off from work, thanks to their schedules having different  class time and working part time jobs, it was harder to find a day where they can share at least one good meal together. 

But this week is different because the gods above have blessed them from their suffering and gave them mercy.

The sudden snowstorm that was alarmed to the city of Tokyo became a bit concerning. The university decided to cancel classes for a couple of days or until the storm have passed over.

The jobs they worked also cut their hours  be it being both good and a bad thing. They can already vision their paycheck is going get them to cut back for the month  but it was inevitable.

Tsukishima is the first to finish his classes, he gathers his stuff and puts on his headphones that Hinata bought him for his birthday a year ago, it was _too_ pastel pink for him but the look his boyfriend gave him when he handed him his gift was the only time Tsukishima suppressed the urged to insult the poor boy.

He leaves the building as he cover himself from the snow and walks across the campus to the gymnasium where he usually meets up with Hinata for practice. He first stops to the club room to check to see if the literal embodiment of the sun is waiting for him there.

To his surprise he sees all the other club members here but the small boy.

He scans to the room one more time to make sure he didn’t purposely missed him.”Have you guys seen Hinata?” Tsukishima asked his teammates. Everyone looked around and notice the lack of their energetic Ace in the room so they shook their heads.

Tsukishima stood there confused and a bit irritated. Hinata usually beats Tsukishima despite having classes ending later for him, so it was quite odd.

It wasn’t long before their captain made an apperance and walked in the room.

”I saw Shrimpy-chan in the mix media room.” Tsukishima turns to see the captain of the volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsurou.

It was a shock to meet up with him again after a few years. He thought after defeating Nekoma in nationals, it was the last he see of them. But apparently he also got scouted along with Hinata and Tsukishima. As for Kuroo he have found a nice apartment near the university and  moved in with his recent boyfriend Bokuto and are happily living together.

When he got the memo that they were dating he bragged about how he knew all along.

 _”Ever since the summer training camp a few years back, you never took your eyes away from the shrimpy so it was a given_. _”_

Tsukishima mentally cursed irritably at the memory.

He wasn’t that obvious about Hinata...was he?

”He wasn’t looking so hot so I told him to got to the nurse’s office.” Kuroo points to the door.”You better go check on him,” He gives him a smile,”And don’t worry about practice today.”

”Thanks.” He bid his goodbye and leaves the club room to start his journey on finding his boyfriend.

Tsukishima first goes to the mix media room where Hinata last class is, he first notice the classroom lights were off so he takes a peek at the window door to see if anyone is there but saw nobody.

He then walks to the nurse’s office to check, the nurse must’ve left because he notice nobody in the room, he sighs before turning around to continue to find Hinata.

He stops right in his tracks when he hears a faint cough coming inside the room. Tsukishima goes back looks around, he then spots three bed cots. He notice two are unused while the one in the middle is blocked by the bed screen.

He goes over to it and slowly opens the screen to reveal a tuff of orange hair, the tuff of hair started is none other than Hinata who is coughing again.

”Don’t tell me.” He opens the screeen wide open and he slowly turn his boyfriend over to his back and quickly noticed his sickly state.

His face pale but his cheeks and nose was red, his breathing was erratic like he ran a mile. Tsukishima smiles sadly at him, he picks up the towel that fell off of Hinata’s head.

“I thought idiots don’t catch colds?” Tsukishima chortled while placing a towel onto Hinata’s damp forehead.

Needless to say, Hinata was too sick to comeback that insult.

Instead he groans and hid himself under the blanket. Tsukishima smiles and places his hand on top of the blanket.

”What are you doing here buttshima...” He said weakly, muffled by the blanket over him.

Tsukishima tolled his eyes,”I’ve followed the sound of someone in misery so I came to laugh at you, what else did I come here for, idiot.” Tsukishima plucks the thermometer that was next to the bed and sits on the bed.

”Can you not be sarcastic for like five minutes, I’m sick!” Hinata gets out from under the blanket and shouts at him with pouty lips.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him, lifting the thermometer up to show him, ”What is your temperature?” He ask.

Hinata shuffles a bit.“About 38ºC (100.4ºF),” He looks up, his eyes clouded,”The nurse said she had to leave to give buy the medicine because she ran all out of it.” He coughs.

Tsukishima haphazardly throws the thermometer back, he then place a hand onto Hinata’s red cheeks.

”I’ll call Kuroo and ask if he can drives us home.” He pulls out his phone and goes into his contacts, he finds Kuroo’s contact name and press the call button and presses it to his ears as he waits for the other to pick up.

”nuu— I don’t want to burden him.” He hears his, now sick, lover mumbling to him.

The blonde glares at him,”oh? But you can do that to me?”

Hinata gives him a pout ,”You’re my boyfriend... It’s my job to be an anchor to your life so that we can both go down together.” He cough before giving him a weary smirk.

”How selfishly sweet.” Tsukishima gave a deadpan reply.

”Shut it jerkshima.” He trailed off before going into a coughing fit again. Tsukishima press the call button again and gets up from the bed.

This time someone answers the call,”Oya?”

The blonde side eyes the phone. ”Bokuto?” He looks at his phone to check to see if he called the wrong person.

”Hey, Hey, Hey, Tsukishima, Hey!” His loud voice can be heard even without going on speaker. Tsukishima puts his phone back to his ear.

”I thought I was calling Kuroo.” He sighs wistfully.

”You were. He left his phone with me.” The tall blonde can barely hear him over the sound of loud noises going on the other side of the line.

”What’s up? Trouble in paradise?” He started to get a bit annoyed but he ignore the last question.

”Something like that, listen, I kind of need a ride to my house since Hinata is sick so I—“

”What?! Hinata’s sick?!”

“Yes, I'm asking you to hand the phone back to Kuroo and ask him if he can—“

”I’m coming for you my boy!”

”bad idea, bad idea—“ Tsukishima didn’t have time to finish before the call ended.

“Isn’t Bokuto still trying to get his license back?” He turns to see Hinata barely sitting up from his spot.

”Why do you think I don’t call him for rides anymore.” He puts his phone back into his pocket, he goes over to his tiny lover and gently push him back on the bed.

Tsukishima bends over and kiss Hinata on his damp forehead.“You need to rest, sleep and I’ll handle everything.”

”If I wake up to me standing on the stairway to heaven I’m going to haunt you for all eternity Kei.” Hinata said sickly, making his tall boyfriend laugh.

”Yeah, Yeah. Go to sleep shrimp.”

Hinata slowly closes his eyes and drift off into a deep slumber.

The next time he wakes up is in his bed in his shared home with Tsukishima. He gets up from their bed, he lays his hand on his forehead as he realized that a patch is stuck to it.

Tsukishima must’ve put it on to him when he was sleeping, He smiles softly at the thought of his giant lover nursing him back to help. He looks down to see his clothes has also been changed, putting aside the patch he tries to get up from the bed until the bedroom door creaks open.

Tsukishima comes in, holding a tray with both hands.

“Still sick?” He asked, setting down the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the bed. 

Tsukishima place his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature while also placing his other on his forehead.

“It‘s still warm, but it is going down.” Tsukishima glance at his boyfriend, the same hand that felt Hinata’s forehead slides down to his cheeks. Hinata smiles as he nuzzled with it.”I’m okay, still a bit down though.” Tsukishma only hums in reply.

”What happen after I fell asleep?” Hinata looks up at him and quickly notice the sudden change of look of distaste shown acrossed his features.

“I rather not talk about the horrible experience with Bokuto.” Tsukishima said grimly. Hinata states for a moment before bursting in a fit of giggles.

”I’m sorry!” He laughs,”I didn’t think it was that bad!”

Tsukishima scoffs,”What’s worse: being in a metal death contraption driven by a man child or forcing my unconscious boyfriend out the car window as he nearly throws up on me throughout the entire ride.” He mumbles tiredly.

Tsukishima takes back the tray and puts it on Hinata’s lap.”Here, Eat. Once your done take your medicine.”

He gets up from the bed to back to the kitchen to clean up for tonight, but not before he’s pulled back to the bed again.

“Thank you Kei.” Hinata wraps an arm around Tsukishima’s midsection and nuzzles his back.”I’m feeling a lot better thanks to you.” His voice so soft it made Tsukishima heart skip a beat.

“You’re only feeling better because of the medicine, idiot.” Hinata cranes his head up a bit and notice his ears turn bright red.

”hehe, yeah, your right.” Hinata smiles, he lets Tsukishima go and digs in the porridge that was made for him.”Thanks though.” He says through a mouth full of porridge

Tsukishima hums, and gets up from the bed and,this time, leaves the room with his face burning red and his heart beating fast.

Tsukishima hopes he is coming down with something and is _definitely_ not being soft...definitely not.


End file.
